


Fireworks

by headlessqueen



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Old work, Sad gays, i like to suffer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4925101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headlessqueen/pseuds/headlessqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing won't change for us we're friends forever!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Favorite What If, Best I'll Never Know ( Nozomi/Eli )

**Author's Note:**

> this is an older work of mine but I have yet to complete it so expect very infrequent updates on it!

"Nothing won't change for us we're friends forever!" A sting of pain echoed in Nozomi's heart hearing this from her fellow members. That was 17 years ago. Contrary to their words a lot has changed for her. She never believed in herself in having a grand future after graduation and she was right. A small shop in akihabara , telling fortunes from 9 to 5 , and living a mundane life. That's just the way life played out for her.

Eli on the other hand had an upscale future and lifestyle.

She graduated a prestigious university, married a successful politician, and had 3 children. Her life lived up to all expectations from her high school classmates. That's just the way life played out for her.

 

-

 

It was a cloudless thursday when Eli's phone had rung. Picking it up with intrigue from the questionable possibility of the caller's ID.

"Hello Eli" Nozomi spoke.

"Nozomi...?" Eli questioned with tears starting brim at her eyes

"How've you been? I always see your husband in the papers but never you" She joked.

"I-I've been doing well just raising my kids, how about you?" Eli responded on shaky lips.

“Not much really just running my little shop in akihabara you know the one right?" Nozomi asked.

"Faintly" Eli softly murmured.

A long silence was shared between them.

"Why did you call me?" Eli prodded

"I've missed you Eli....I've missed you so much" Nozomi spoke with her voice cracking near the end.

"Please don't do this to me Nozomi that was 17 years ago, We're 35 now, things have changed you know that" Eli snapped back.

"But I love you I always have and will you and I both know that" Nozomi stated.

Eli prepared to respond back to her when another voice was heard in the background of their call

"Mommy I need your help" The small voice called out.

"Nozomi - I just don't have time for this I'm sorry I've got to go" Eli quickly spoke.

A click from the phone was heard as Nozomi's heart crumbled more than it did 17 years ago. She wish Eli knew how much she loved her. How she wished Eli even cared enough to know. Even with teary eyes and fumbled thoughts she knew Eli had a family, she had a purpose to attend to. Maybe just maybe in another universe, another time, Eli would feel the same way.

But that's just the way life played out for her.


	2. Went off too soon

Rin always considered herself lucky to have Hanayo as her best friend.  She was her rock throughout everything that occurred in her life. When she felt she couldn't be feminine due to boys teasing her? Hanayo told her that she could still wear a skirt and still be herself. Or when she had troubles passing classes? Hanayo took time out of her evenings to tutor her until the break of dawn if she had to. But why was it 17 years later that she no longer felt lucky even when Hanayo was there?

Hanayo was still her best friend in the world nothing could change that but why is it that she's sitting in her dearest friend's living room and feel gloomy?

 

-

 

It's been nearly 17 years since they were in high school and contradicting what everyone said at the third year graduation, everything has changed.

Hanayo married a pleasant man who works nearly all the time but provides well for her and their small 3 year old son. Rin on the other hand became an athlete competing in tournaments around Japan with many knowing her bountiful energy and perky personality. But as they sit down on the couch watching her son play on the floor with his toys, all those things fade away and it's just like it was in high school.

 

-

 

"Man he's so energetic where does he get it from hanayo both you and you're husband are so timid!" Rin jokes to her friend.

"He probably gets it from you since you do come over all the time." Hanayo says softly with a small chuckle coming out at the end.

Smiling back, Rin's memory began to get the best of her as she looked at Hanayo's son.  How could someone so small make her heart hurt so badly.

 

-

 

The small toy clock displayed the current evening hour as Hanayo tucked in the toddler down the hall with Rin watching from the doorway.

"He's finally asleep huh?" Rin softly said.

"Mhm normally he goes to sleep earlier but he gets really excited when you visit" Hanayo replied.

"Just like you right?" Rin muttered out.

The brunette became still at those words out of sheer embarrassment.

"It's true right?" Rin prodded more hoping to get a response from her friend.

Hanayo's head began to lower down as she turned to face Rin.

"Please let's not talk about this tonight" Hanayo softly pleaded.

 

-

 

With the small evening breeze from the open door began to pour in Rin realized that it was now or never to say what she felt.

"Hey y'know I still love you right?" She asked with as small smirk formed on her face.

 

"I know you do" Hanayo replied smiling softly as she waved goodbye from her doorstep.

 

Slowly strolling down the sidewalk as the faint city stars glowed from up above, Rin considered herself lucky to still have Hanayo as her best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow for more fics and inserts @averagekakyoin on tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> Follow for more fics and inserts @averagekakyoin on tumblr


End file.
